Professeur Particulier
by Jackie Ketchum
Summary: Eh oui, Neville ! Voir un Serpentard en douce pour qu'il t'enseigne les potions, ça entraîne souvent à ce genre de choses...


**Title** : Professeur Particulier

**Fandom** : Harry Potter

**Pairing** : Blaise/Neville

**Disclaimer** : Harry Potter est la propriété de J.K. Rowling. Rien ne m'appartient.

**NdA** : C'est ma première fiction, alors indulgence et compassion.

* * *

**Professeur Particulier**

_« Tu m'as pas dit bonjour ce matin, espèce d'effronté ! Vous allez en baver, Monsieur Londubat. __On se retrouve tout à l'heure, là-où-tu-sais ? __PS : Évite de t'endormir pendant le cours de Rogue, ça pourrait mal finir. »_

Neville étira un grand sourire sur son visage en lisant le bout de parchemin - qui venait effectivement de le réveiller en ricochant sur son crâne. Il lança un regard discret par-dessus son épaule pour avoir confirmation de l'émetteur du message et sourit de nouveau en apercevant le propriétaire d'une peau magnifiquement noire et d'une paire d'yeux rivée sur lui.

« Monsieur Londubat, que diriez-vous d'une paire de jumelles pour parfaire votre contemplation ? »

Cette voix glaciale le figea sur place. Quelques rires retentirent dans la classe et Neville se retourna lentement pour faire fasse à une longue robe noire surélevée d'un visage froid, cerné et cruel.

« Non, merci Professeur, répondit-il presque insolemment – ce qui n'échappa pas à l'oreille de Rogue.

– Peut-être une journée de retenue ce samedi dans ce cas ? »

Neville ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de rougir légèrement, s'étant lui-même étonné du ton qu'il venait d'aborder envers son professeur. Celui-ci retourné à son ennuyeux monologue, Neville plia le bout de parchemin en deux, puis en quatre. Il s'apprêta à le mettre dans sa poche mais de petites lettres noires commencèrent à s'inscrire sur le papier. Il était écrit : « _Ne me regarde pas la prochaine fois… et je t'ai vu : tu as rougi._ »

L'heure du déjeuner arriva. Neville sortit en premier du cachot qui lui servait de salle de classe et respira à plein poumons. Il se précipita dans la Grande Salle avec Ron, et malgré son estomac qui criait famine, il ne toucha pas à son assiette. Il regarda la table des Serpentards et quand il vit l'un de ses occupants se lever il se leva à son tour et se dirigea vers la sortie en s'excusant rapidement auprès de ses amis.

Ils avancèrent tout deux pendant un bon moment côte à côte. Sans rien dire. Puis, au tournant d'un couloir leurs mains se frôlèrent. Ce simple contact fit son effet : un Neville rouge, aussi rouge que le rouge de sa cravate. Et il ne put s'empêcher de recommencer. Il cherchait encore et encore cette paume si chaude et veloutée. Si bien que le Serpentard soupira et s'empara vivement de la main de Neville, entrelaçant leurs doigts.

« Satisfait ? demanda-t-il. Tu sais, ce n'est pas mon genre de faire ça, mais tu me fais tellement pitié à chercher désespérément ma main…

– Excuse-moi », dit spontanément Neville.

Ils entrèrent dans une salle de classe, bien évidemment, vide.

« Bonjour, au fait… Zabini.

– Bonjour. »

Neville s'approcha des lèvres de Blaise mais ce dernier recula et lui lâcha la main.

« Qu'est-ce tu fais ? demanda le Serpentard.

– Quoi ? Tu me reprochais de ne pas t'avoir dit bonjour ce matin…

– J'ai changé d'avis. On se contente de déjeuner et d'étudier. C'est ce qui était prévu. »

Neville fronça les sourcils et bougonna en attrapant le panier de nourriture à côté de la porte.

* * *

« Elle est parfaite ! Bravo, Neville ! »

En plus du jubiler intérieurement pour avoir _enfin_ réussi sa potion, Londubat rougit violemment en entendant son prénom sortir de la bouche de son « professeur ».

« J'ai dit un truc de mal ? s'enquit Blaise en voyant le malaise de Neville.

– Tu m'as appelé par mon prénom.

– Et… ? Tu es sensible à l'appellation de ton prénom ?

– Non ! Pas du tout. Mais c'est la première fois que… C'était juste sur le moment… »

Intimidé par l'expression moqueuse qui avait soudainement pris place sur le visage de Zabini, Neville tourna le dos et prétexta aller ranger un paquet dans son panier.

« Demain c'est à toi de faire la cuisine, » lança-t-il alors qu'il se penchait en avant.

Le Serpentard leva la tête vers son interlocuteur, du moins… son postérieur, et son visage s'illumina d'un magnifique sourire qui laissait paraître ses dents magnifiquement blanches. Quand Neville se retourna, son cœur faillit s'arrêter.

« Il nous reste du temps… » susurra Blaise en déboutonnant sa chemise.

Neville déglutit difficilement en lançant un regard en biais à l'horloge : un peu moins d'une heure… Ca leur laissait tout le temps pour… Neville fut sortit de ses pensées par deux bras bronzés qui se plantèrent de chaque côté de sa tête, le plaquant, par la même occasion, contre le mur.

« Je croyais qu'on se contentait d'étudier, souffla Neville en riant doucement devant une telle précipitation.

– J'ai changé d'avis… »

Blaise commença à mordiller le cou de Neville remontant peu à peu vers ses lèvres qu'il s'empressa de posséder. Seulement Neville refusait de laisser passer cette langue pressée qui lui titillait la lèvre inférieure. Le Serpentard grogna. Neville sourit avant d'entrouvrir ses lèvres et de mener une bataille sans fin avec la langue de son partenaire. C'était féroce, limite bestiale. Le jeune Londubat se raidit en sentant une main particulièrement douce se glisser sous sa chemise avec toujours le même empressement.

« Blaise, t'es sûr que… réussit à prononcer Neville en se séparant à contrecœur de Zabini.

– Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on fait ça ici… De toute façon c'est trop tard, maintenant. »

Il porta sa main libre à l'entrejambe de Neville. _Effectivement c'était trop tard_. Londubat soupira, vaincu.

« D'accord, mais évite de tâcher le bureau de Dean et Seamus. Ils vont me tuer sinon… »

**FIN**


End file.
